


Just Like the Other Night

by xxBatteri



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Riding, basically just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxBatteri/pseuds/xxBatteri
Summary: Yoosung starts spending more and more time at Seven's house, and in a haze of sleep deprivation and clouded judgement, they spend an awkward night together.  Seven hoped Yoosung would forget, but Yoosung wants to help them both remember it better this time.  Seven isn't one to refuse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write more Jumin sin but I honestly just started shipping yooseven so I thought I'd take a break and write something for them instead. This was inspired by how Yoosung stays over at Seven's house during Jumin's route, so this is based on that route. I really hope this is in character! I never wrote for either of them before, so I'm not sure if I got them both down yet. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Neither of them could figure out just how it started.  Yoosung grew accustomed to dropping by Seven's house somewhat frequently, and sometimes for several nights in a row.  Seven didn't mind.  It was nice having someone else around aside from Vanderwood, and he appreciated the company, even if neither of them spoke much.  Something about the little hints that he was there brought comfort to him; the slight sounds of him shifting around or the occasional crunch of a Honey Buddha Chip made him feel less alone.

Maybe that was the reason.  Both of them were very obviously alone.  Neither of them could quite catch the girl, but it was understandable.  After all, Jumin had everything that they didn't.  If that was her type, then they hardly had a chance in the first place.  Seven was happy for her, but that couldn't help the emptiness in his chest.  He wondered if Yoosung felt the same way.  After all, it was obvious he was interested in her from the beginning as well.

Maybe it was their sleep deprivation.  Neither of them were clearly in their right mind the first time they found themselves pressed up against each other in the middle of the night.  Yoosung had been up for almost a full 24 hours at that point, and Seven couldn't even remember his last nap.  Seven remembered guiding shaky virgin hands across his body in the haze of the night, illuminated by computer screens.  It was his first time too, but he never brought himself to admit it.  He liked how much Yoosung relied on him too much for that.  His body melted under his touch so easily.  Falling asleep directly afterwards, they had little time to reflect on their actions.  He never brought it up afterwards, thinking they could both forget, but he knew that wasn't true.  He saw the way Yoosung would blush when they made eye contact afterwards, or how his words would shake just a little more around him than usual.  Seven felt a tight grip on his chest.  He ruined their friendship.  He took advantage of him.  He hated that he lost himself so easily in the moment.  He grit his teeth while he looked at his screen.  It didn't have to be this quiet.  He didn't have to lose control.

"Seven." The sudden sound of Yoosung's voice from behind made him jump.  He put his headphones around his neck and turned towards him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Yoosung said sheepishly, averting his eyes like he always did now.

"What do you want?" Seven mentally cringed at his own tone.  He definitely didn't intend to come off as bitter as he did.

"Oh, um…" Yoosung started.  "I thought you seemed a little upset, but maybe you were just focused."

"No, it's fine," Seven said.  "Sorry, I just forgot that you were here."  A sharp feeling pricked his chest.  He didn't have to lie, yet lies always seemed to slip out before he could do anything about it.  He heard a small "oh" from the other man and he watched his face fall a little.  Seven cursed at himself.  After a moment of silence that lasted way too long for its own good, Seven turned back around.

"W-wait," Yoosung spoke up again.  Seven looked back at him.  He was bright red.  "This… is about the other night, isn't it?" 

"Huh? Did something happen?" His brain screamed at him to stop lying, but he didn't stop.  He didn't think he could stop.

"D-did something-?" Yoosung stuttered. "Are you serious? You mean you really don't remember?"  Seven forced a laugh.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.  Yoosung froze, his eyes filled with an emotion that Seven couldn't identify.

"It…" Yoosung swallowed.  "It's nothing."  He mumbled a small "sorry" before turning to get back to whatever he was doing before.  Seven sat for a while, feeling his chest grow even tighter.  Yoosung didn't deserve to feel this way because of him.

"Yoosung, wait," Seven stood and caught up with him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  Yoosung turned around at the touch, and before he knew what he was doing, he pressed their lips together.  Yoosung's eyes widened.  It wasn't a pleasant kiss by any means.  It was rough and dry and far too forced, but yet Yoosung immediately yielded to him.  After a few seconds he pulled away, leaving Yoosung's eyes dilated and filled with confusion.

"I just remembered," Seven said with a slight grin, holding Yoosung's body against his.  Yoosung furrowed his brow.

"Just now?" He said.

"Yup," Seven replied. "Just now I remembered."  He paused. "Why, do you want to do it again?"  Yoosung's face turned a bright red.

"I…" He trailed off.  They were close, and he could feel Yoosung's heart beating.  The room started to feel warm.  He forgot how tempting he had been the previous time.  _God, please say you do_.

"I don't know how to feel yet," Yoosung said softly.  Seven internally cringed as he felt the pain washing over his chest. Yes, that made sense.  He didn't know what he was doing back then.  Of course he didn't want him.

"N-no, wait," Yoosung said.  "I don't mean it in a bad way or anything.  I like you, Seven.  It's just…"  Seven waited in anticipation.  Yoosung laughed a little.

"I just never thought I'd end up with a guy."  He looked into his eyes before averted his gaze.

"Being with a guy isn't so bad, is it?" Seven asked, absent mindedly playing with a stray strand of Yoosung's hair.  Yoosung looked back up at him before he replied.

"No," he said.  "I… had a really good time." His face started burning up again.  "You're really good, Seven."  A smile grew on Seven's face.

"You think so?"

Yoosung bit his lip.  "I want to do it again."  Seven felt his heart rate increase and he tentatively licked his lips before closing the gap between their faces again.  It lasted longer this time, and Yoosung was taken less off guard.  He was quick to return the kiss, eagerly pressing back against him.  It was chaste for the time being, but they both knew they had other plans.

"Are you sure?" Seven asked after separating, their faces still close enough to feel each other's breath on their faces.

"I want you to remember it this time," Yoosung said, grinning slightly before pulling him back into a kiss, this time with an open mouth.  He sucked on his lower lip before allowing their tongues to touch through the small gap between them.  Seven quickly pulled Yoosung onto the couch, holding his hips firmly in his lap.

"Shouldn’t we do this in bed?" Yoosung asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Nope," Seven said.  "No time."  Yoosung didn't protest any further as Seven snaked a warm hand up underneath his shirt.  Yoosung made a small noise as Seven teased his nipple with his thumb.

"Ahh, you're so cute, Yoosung," Seven gushed, smiling up at him as he tried to hide his face.

"S-stop," Yoosung said.  "I'm not cute."  Seven guided him into another soft kiss.

"You're the cutest guy I know."  Yoosung pouted and Seven took the time to pull Yoosung's shirt off for him.  He immediately went to kiss his collar.  Yoosung easily gave into his touch just as he did the previous night, and Seven carefully tried biting down on his soft skin.  Yoosung moaned and ground into him.  He could feel that he was hard through his jeans.

"You like it when I bite you?" Seven asked.

"Yeah," Yoosung replied shakily.  Seven bit down again nearby, harder this time.  Yoosung inhaled sharply and held onto him tighter.  Seven moved to unbutton Yoosung's pants, eager to see how he was affecting him.  Yoosung looked down and decided to help him, standing up to wiggle out of his pants.

Seven took the opportunity to stand and make his way to his bedroom.  Yoosung watched him as he stripped, hearing him rummage around before returning with a condom and a bottle of lube.

"You already had all that stuff in your room?" Yoosung asked as he set it down next to him.

"Yup!"  He ignored how Yoosung glared at him for his lack of explanation and sat back down, pulling Yoosung back into his lap.

"Ohh~ you're so hard already," Seven said, admiring his handiwork tenting Yoosung's boxers.  "Did you miss me?"  He reached out a hand to palm him through the fabric.  Yoosung's breath hitched and he jerked into the sudden touch.

"Feels good?" Seven asked.  Yoosung pulled him into a messy kiss in response, grinding impatiently into Seven's hand.  Seven took his other hand resting on his hip and slipped it beneath his waistband, grabbing his ass.  He decided in that moment that he had enough of the fabric keeping him from seeing all of the boy on top of him and took the time to pull them down, leaving them bunched on his thighs.  Yoosung awkwardly shifted in his lap so that he could pull his legs out on at a time, now completely naked.

"What about you?" he asked, looking at the clothes still on Seven's body.

"Oh, right," Seven said.  He slipped out of his jacket and pulled his shirt over his head.

"That's it?" Yoosung asked.  Seven smiled.

"You can do the rest."

"O-oh…"

Seven kept a firm hand on Yoosung's ass as Yoosung shakily undid his zipper.  Yoosung shifted his weight to his knees so that Seven could successfully shimmy out of them.  His erection pressed desperately against the fabric of his boxers.  Yoosung pulled on the waistband of his underwear and freed it.

"Surpriiiise~" Seven said. "This whole time, you had me like this too."  Soon Seven's boxers met his jeans on the floor, and Yoosung seated himself back on his thighs.  They were all too aware of how close together their dicks really were now.  Seven couldn't wait any longer.  He grabbed the bottle he sat next to them and poured a generous amount of gel into his hand.  Yoosung braced himself as he brought his hand down to his hole, but still winced as he felt him enter.

"You okay?" Seven looked up at him with worried eyes.

"Yeah," Yoosung said.  "I'm still not used to how weird it feels at first."  Seven squeezed his thigh with his other hand as he worked at him, adding a second finger once he felt he was ready.  He felt around, hoping that he could still find his spot after the hazy night they spent together.  Yoosung bucked and hissed his name, letting him know when he found it.  He smiled at the reaction and buried his face into his neck so that he could nibble on him as he played.

"Seven, please," Yoosung whined.  "I want the real thing."  Seven pulled his fingers out and Yoosung winced again at the uncomfortable feeling.  Seven removed the condom from the wrapper, rolled it on, and added more gel to his hand before lazily pumping his dick a few times to get it covered.  He aligned it in the right position and ordered Yoosung to sit.  He complied, shuddering as he slowly took all of him in, stretching to accommodate the size.  Feeling his walls clench against him drove Seven mad.  When he finally adjusted well enough, he lifted himself back up before sitting back down hard, eliciting a moan out of both of them.  Yoosung did it slowly a few more times before gradually picking up speed.  Yoosung breathed heavily as he worked to keep up his pace, nuzzling his head into Seven's shoulder for support.  Seven kept one hand on Yoosung's ass, digging into his flesh and spreading his cheeks, guiding him up and down as he rode him.  He took Yoosung's neglected cock into his free hand, pumping it steadily along to the pace of their movements.  Yoosung moaned and ground into his touch.  Yoosung lifted his head, leaving Seven's bare shoulder slightly damp where his mouth was.  His mouth hung open, his lips wet with saliva, and his hair, now falling out of the clips and into his face, was an absolute mess.  Seven wished he could take a picture.

"You look so good," he whispered to him, followed by a curse as another wave of pleasure washed over him.

"Will you do something if I ask you to?" Yoosung asked, a twinge of nervousness still in his voice.  His movements slowed, which did nothing but tease Seven more.

"Anything," Seven breathed.

"Hit me."

"What?" Seven asked.  Yoosung blushed a little harder.

"I want you to hit me," he said as firmly as he could, but his voice still shook.  Seven felt his ears heat up.  _Oh, so he's into that_.

Seven hovered his hand over his ass tentatively before gathering enough courage to bring it back hard, enough to make a loud slapping sound that filled the room.  Yoosung let out a moan that rivaled the noises in all of the porn he'd ever seen.  His hand lingered for a few seconds, feeling the hot flesh that was most likely turning red before raising his hand to do it again.

 _Slap_.

Yoosung called out Seven's name again and picked up his speed.  Seven leaned his head back on the couch, attempting to catch his breath.  He placed both of his hands onto his hips, steadying him enough so that he could push up into him in rhythm with his movements.  He called out his name as he thrust deeply into him.  His fingernails dug into Yoosung's skin as the heat began building rapidly inside of him, and his thrusts became more and more irregular.

"Ah- Yoosung, I'm-" he started, but he couldn't find the energy in him to finish.  He couldn't bring himself to focus on anything but how tight and _good_ Yoosung felt right now.  Another noise escaped him, completely out of his control as he felt himself on the edge.  One last thrust was all he needed before he was pulsing and twitching inside of him.  Yoosung rode him through his orgasm, stopping only when he felt him relax beneath him.  He lifted his body so that Seven could slip out, and settled back into his lap for a breathy kiss.  Seven noticed that although he was finished, Yoosung's cock was still hard and begging for attention.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I finished before you."

"It's okay," Yoosung said as his dismounted him.  Seven shook his head.

"Nope," he said. "Hold on."  He shakily stood, still not completely recovered from the after effects of his orgasm, and pushed Yoosung hard onto the couch.  Yoosung eyed him with those big eyes of his, carefully watching his movements.  Seven allowed himself to settle on the floor between his legs.  Yoosung swallowed hard.  Without hesitation, Seven ran his tongue up his length, spending more time at the head, collecting the pre-cum that had been dripping out from their previous session.  Yoosung's eyes fluttered shut and he let out a low moan at the sensation.  Seven took him into his mouth, enveloping him in wet warmth gradually until almost all of him was inside.  Yoosung reached a hand out to grab onto Seven's hair as he bobbed on his cock, milking more crude moans out of him.

"Seven, I- god, I'm so close," Yoosung cried.  Pride welled up in Seven's chest.  He'd only been working on him for a little less than a minute.  He picked up the pace before Yoosung yelled out his name once more, spilling his load into Seven's mouth.  Seven gagged, unsatisfied with the flavor, and used his hand to work him through the rest of his orgasm as he spit out the semen in his mouth.  The rest of it, which was surprisingly still a fairly large amount, spilled out onto his chin and neck, dripping down onto his bare chest.  When he came down from his orgasm, Yoosung was able to take in the scene of the man between his legs.  He started apologizing profusely as Seven used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth and chin.

"It's fine," Seven said, getting to his feet and grabbing a few tissues to wipe up the mess.  Yoosung started to pull his clothes back on.

"…I'm really glad we could do this," he said after a while.  He sat down on the couch, now fully clothed, and Seven sat down next to him after throwing the used wad of tissues in the trash.  Yoosung passed his clothes to him.

"Yeah," Seven said.  "Maybe this isn't such a bad end, after all."


End file.
